


Octagon

by cainofhell



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainofhell/pseuds/cainofhell
Summary: Klaus is always loud, eccentric and in a good mood. Or at least that's how everybody sees him.But there are few little moments where he shows what's truly going on.Collection of one-shots from different perspectives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Luther** was a bit overwhelmed with this feeling of freedom. Their father had had to leave town for the day and now they were freed from training for once, but to Luther that just meant doing nothing. He didn’t have any hobbies like the others. Ben liked to read, Allison liked to draw and even Five was busy playing with the Gameboy he had acquired in a not-so-legal way. There was nothing left to do for Luther but to roam the grounds aimlessly.

He had just decided to go back inside, when he saw Klaus lying on the grass, eyes closed and hands behind his head. Out of all the siblings, Klaus was the one who he had the least to do with. They were just too … different. While Luther always followed the rules, Klaus made an effort to break them.

If he was being honest, they had not had a full conversation in … maybe ever?  
Perhaps it was that thought or maybe it was just his boredom, but anyway, Luther decided to go over to his brother and lie down next to him.

‘Hmm, who’s that disturbing my peace?’ Klaus said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

‘Uh… it’s me.’

‘Luther?’ his brother suddenly sat up staring at him in disbelief. ‘What gives me the honour of your presence? Did I do something? Break a vase perhaps?’

Luther was almost feeling a bit offended over Klaus' reaction. ‘What? No! I just wanted to … uhh … hang out with you, I guess.’ 

‘Oh! Okay.’ Klaus sounded surprised. Was it really that far-fetched? They were still family, after all. But maybe - just maybe - Luther had been focused more on training than bonding with his siblings, lately. 

The brothers lied back down and just stared at the sky. The weather was perfect. It was a warm summer day, but the clouds prevented the sun from blinding them. Occasionally, there was a little breeze cooling down the hot air around them.   
Kind of odd, actually. He had always considered Klaus to be the obnoxiously loud one, yet here they were, sharing the pleasant quiet on this lazy afternoon. There was nothing but some birds chirping and Vanya’s violin faintly singing in the distance.

‘You know’ Klaus sighed after a while. ‘Most of the time being alive is just exhausting, but today it feels kinda bearable, don’t you think?’

‘…what?’

Klaus laughed dryly. ‘Right, I forgot for a second that he actually likes you.’ 

A cold gush of wind swept through the grass and Luther was feeling a wave of guilt rush through him.

‘Klaus…’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘I’m, uh – I’m sorry you feel that way.’ 

‘Yeah … me too.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Diego** woke up to a loud thud in front of his door, followed shortly by a hushed ‚shit!‘. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got up from his bed and shuffled to the door. 

‚What the hell…?‘ being alerted by a figure lying on the floor to his right, Diego grabbed the knife he kept on his nightstand. 

‘Ugh…ah shit, since when is the wall this close to the window…fuck…’ it groaned. 

Diego relaxed. ‘Klaus, what are you doing?’ he sighed. 

Of course, it was Klaus. Not that he had caught him sneaking in before, but usually when anything crazy was going on, his brother was somehow involved. They were just fourteen years old, yet Diego was sure he could write an entire novel about all the shenanigans his brother had gotten himself into. And that without even touching any of his ghostly encounters. 

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, Diego began to recognise the familiar head of curls. Though everything else about him did not look as familiar; he was wearing a glittery shit (which looked an awful lot like something Allison had worn a few weeks back) and some leather pants and, Diego could not say for sure, but it almost looked like there was make up on his face. 

‘Diego!’ Klaus exclaimed happily ‘Man, could you, like, help me up? Everything is _spinning_.’ He giggled. 

‘Shhh! You’re gonna wake up Pogo, or worse, d-dad!’ 

Diego grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him up with ease. Now, that they were standing face to face, his annoyance changed to concern. Klaus was wavering and he was reeking like he hadn’t showered in a week. He quickly ushered him to his room and closed the door behind them. 

‘Oh, dear brother, you wouldn’t believe the night I just had! The music was so loud, I still hear a ringing in my ear and there was this girl and she was screaming in my ear, I didn’t understand anything she said but she gave me this drink and it was nasty but hey, it was free so I’m not complaining. Anyway, I forgot just how narrow this hallway is and now my head hurts – I should probably go ask mom for an ice pack or something. Maybe dad’s heart? That should be cold enough, right?’ he laughed. 

Even though Diego had a hard time following his brother’s ramblings, especially at this hour, he did get the information he needed to connect the dots. What he was smelling was alcohol. 

‘I…Klaus, have you been d-d-drinking?’ 

‘Well, yes, that’s what I just told you, isn’t it? But I won’t be having any of that stuff again, I’d rather just stick to what I know.’ 

Know? So this was not the first time he was out drinking. How did nobody notice? All of them had had their suspicions about Klaus hanging out with the wrong crowd and Luther had even caught him smoking something in an alley nearby (which was unfortunate because Luther was the only sibling who would actually tell their father, getting Klaus in some real trouble), but somehow Diego hadn’t noticed just how much his brother had slipped until now and it made his heart sink. 

‘M-m-may-m…’ he took a deep breath. It was always harder when he was upset. ‘M-m-m-maybe you should g-g-get some rest, th-th-that sounds like a l-long night.’ 

Klaus’ happy façade seemed to crumble. ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks for helping me though. Without you I would’ve fallen asleep right then and there.’ 

Although he was smiling, there was a sadness in his eyes. ‘Goodnight, Diego.’ 

‘Goodnight, K-k-klaus.’ 


End file.
